Evil Inside
by Magus777
Summary: Tainted with darkness, Gohan's heart expells it's evil. Turned against it's creator, Gohan has to confront his inner demon with the help of his friends. Will their united power be enough to purge his evil doppelganger?
1. Evil Awakens

**Evil Inside**

Day after the legendary Son Goku's son defeated the bio android Cell in the gigantic clash of super powers, a small group has gathered in the front of the CC building.  
One of them was Goku's son himself, Son Gohan.  
Next to him was his and his dead dad's friend Krillin.  
Left to Krillin was Yamcha, another friend of Goku.  
In front of them was Bulma and Trunks, holding hands.  
Behind them was Bulma's father and mother.

''Trunks!Son,I am really proud of you!Be careful!'' Bulma said to Trunks.  
''Right!'' Trunks replied.  
He then walked over to Gohan and Krillin and looked over to his father, Vegeta, who was leaning against a tree.  
He give him a sign of goodbye and Vegeta did the same.  
He then jumped into his Time Machine and was about to press the button to go back to the future, when suddenly Gohan yelled in pain.  
''Auughh!'' Gohan started yelling in pain, as he grasped his head.  
''Gohan!Are you okay?'' Krillin asked.  
Gohan yelled in pain even more, as he fell to his knees in pain.  
Trunks,Yamcha..basically everybody except Vegeta quickly ran to him.  
Gohan stopped yelling, but he was clenching his teeth in pain.  
''Gohan!What is happening to you?'' Krillin asked.  
The young boy then rose his head up and screamed in pain, as dark clouds and lightning flew out of his body.  
''What the...?What is that?!What is happening to that brat?!'' Vegeta asked.  
The clouds formed themselves into a dark shadow, that had lightning aura around it.  
''Stop...it..!'' Gohan said, as he fell to ground on his arms, panting.  
The shadow turned itself into another Gohan.  
''What the?!'' Piccolo said, as he watched the situation from Dende's Lookout.  
''Gohan!'' both he and Dende said.  
''That brat?How is that possible!?There are 2 of them!'' Vegeta shouted, as he noticed the Gohan, that appeared from the dark shadow.  
Everybody looked at the second Gohan.  
He looked exactly like SSJ2 Gohan in the Cell Games, wearing his purple outfit and all.  
''How is...?!'' Trunks asked, as he looked over to the Gohan kneeling on the ground.  
Gohan slowly stood up on his feet, as his pain stopped.  
''Are you alright, Gohan?!'' Krillin asked.  
''Y-yeah..!'' Gohan said.  
''So you finally recovered!?'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''It's you!You took control of my body, when I was fighting Cell!'' Gohan shouted, pointing at his evil self.  
''It's thanks to you, that my father got killed!'' Gohan said angrily.  
''What?!'' Vegeta shouted.  
''Only when I took control of your body you were a proper warrior, you weakling!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''What is going on?!'' Krillin said.  
''He might need help!'' Piccolo said to Dende.  
''That Gohan is like the complete opposite of the Gohan I know!'' Krillin said.  
''You caused my father's death!I will never forgive you for that!'' Gohan said.  
''It's rather impressive, that you care about that weakling!He is barely worth the dust on my shoes!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''Don't you dare talk about my father like that!'' Gohan said.  
''He is worthless, just like you!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''Such a trash like you doesn't deserve to exist!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''I will kill you here, along with all of those worthless lifeforms!'' SSJ2 Gohan said, pointing at the Z-Fighters and their friends.  
''Kid!You will regret calling me worthless!For your knowledge, I am the Prince of all Saiyans!'' Vegeta said.  
''Guys!It would be best, if you ran away!This might get nasty!'' Krillin said to all the non-fighters.  
Bulma and her family , Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar, ran away at Krillin's commands.

''I will hunt them down and kill them later!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''Then you will die here, you monster!'' Yamcha said.  
He then rushed at SSJ2 Gohan.  
''Wolf Fang...!'' Yamcha shouted, rushing at evil Gohan, but getting slapped away, losing consciousness.  
''Yamcha!'' Krillin and the other two said.  
''Are you happy to harass a piece of garbage like that?'' Vegeta asked.  
''Come on, all of you!'' SSJ2 Gohan shouted.  
''I will rip you apart!'' he said.  
Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks went Super Saiyan and Krillin powered up.  
Gohan then attempted to trigger his Super Saiyan 2 transformation, but to no effect.  
''Ha!You thought you could use MY power to defeat ME?!'' SSJ2 Gohan shouted at Gohan.  
''I can defeat you even without that power!'' Gohan said, determined to keep his word.  
''Well then, c'mon!'' SSJ2 Gohan provoked Gohan.  
They then rushed at each other.  
Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks all attacked SSJ2 Gohan with multiple punches and kicks, only to get them blocked.  
''Watch out!'' Krillin shouted, as he charged up a Destructo Disk.  
Gohan and the two jumped out of the way, as he threw the disk at his enemy.  
SSJ2 Gohan countered with a kiai wave, deflecting it back at Krillin.  
Krillin jumped over the attack, dodging it, but SSJ2 Gohan charged at him, clotheslining him into the ground.  
He then kicked Krillin, sending him crashing into a far away skyscraper.  
''Pathetic!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''Krillin!Hang in there!'' Gohan said as he flew away to help Krillin, leaving Vegeta and Trunks to fight his evil self.  
''Take this, you half-blood Saiyan trash!'' Vegeta said, as he rushed at SSJ2 Gohan.  
He kicked him in the neck to no effect.  
''Ipmossible!'' Vegeta yelled, as he punched SSJ2 Gohan in the chin to no effect.  
''You were saying?!'' SSJ2 Gohan asked.  
He then kicked Vegeta in the stomach.  
Vegeta was sent flying at Trunks, who helped him regain balance and stand up.  
''Are you okay, Vegeta?'' Trunks asked.  
''Gr...darn him..!'' Vegeta said, as he was holding his stomach in pain.  
''We have to work together!'' Trunks said, as he lifted his head to look at SSJ2 Gohan, but saw nobody.  
''Where did he go?'' Trunks asked.  
''Trunks!Behind you!'' Vegeta shouted, as he noticed the evil Gohan behind Trunks.  
''Move!'' Vegeta shouted, as he jumped aside, as the evil kid shot a ki blast.  
He barely dodged his attack, but Trunks had no chance.  
The blast hit Trunks in the back, sending him crashing onto the ground, burning through his CC jacket and tank top, leaving a nasty burn on his back.  
''Trunks!Die, you bastard!'' Vegeta shouted.  
He rushed at SSJ2 Gohan, but the kid kiaid him far away.  
He then blasted Trunks into a wall and flew in Gohan's direction.

''Krillin!'' Gohan shouted.  
He was flying to help his friend, but SSJ2 Gohan flew in his way and ki blasted him, sending him bouncing off the ground, stopping few meters away.  
Gohan stood up and ran again, but got blasted again.  
This time he blocked it, taking less damage.  
''Dressed for your own funeral?'' SSJ2 Gohan taunted Gohan about his black suit.  
''How dare you to hurt Krillin!'' Gohan shouted angrily.  
''I merely swept aside dust!What the wrong with that?'' SSJ2 Gohan asked rhetorically.  
''You hurt my friend!'' Gohan replied.  
''And I will hurt you!'' the evil counterpart replied.  
Gohan then got blasted dozens of times while walking through the ki blasts with his arms in front of his face protectively, as chunks of his black jacket were getting shredded off.  
''How about giving up?!'' SSJ2 Gohan asked rhetorically.  
''Heh..my father never really taught me, how to do that!'' Gohan answered, as he put down his arms.  
SSJ2 Gohan then shot a ki blast at Gohan's stomach, sending him crashing into a tower.  
The blasts did their work for Gohan was left heavily injured, sitting in the floor of the ruined toward with his head turned down, unconscious.  
''Have you given you up?'' SSJ2 Gohan chuckled at Gohan.  
''Say hello to your father for me!'' he shouted at Gohan.  
The evil Gohan then charged up and fired a Kamehameha at the tower, demolishing it to smithereens in one massive explosion.  
''The evil wins after all, ahahahaha!'' SSJ2 Gohan laughed out loud, as it died down  
''Get ready for a ride to hell!All of you!'' SSJ2 Gohan said, as he attended to the others.  
He then charged up a ki blast and aimed it at the city.  
''This city will be your gra-arrgghh..!'' SSJ2 Gohan shouted in pain, as he got hit by something and stopped his ki blast.  
''What the?!'' the evil Gohan shouted.  
It was Piccolo, having shot a Special Beam Cannon at SSJ2 Gohan.  
He was holding unconscious Gohan in his left hand by his white shirt.  
''You did that?!'' SSJ2 Gohan asked.  
''You are a disgrace to Gohan, you look a like!'' Piccolo replied.  
''You are the real disgrace, you green trash!'' SSJ2 Gohan insulted.  
''I will make you eat these words!'' Piccolo shouted.  
He then flew down to the road and gently dropped Gohan on the ground.  
''Kid!Eat up!'' he said, as he put a sensu bean in Gohan's mouth.  
''Ugh...ugh...!'' Gohan grunted, as he was slowly waking up.  
''Huh?!Piccolo!'' Gohan said happily, as he opened his eyes.  
Gohan slowly stood up.  
''Thanks Piccolo!'' Gohan said happily.  
''Don't sweat it, kid! I was watching your battle from the very beginning!'' Piccolo said.  
''He is the one, who killed my dad!'' Gohan said angrily.  
''It looks like the evil in your heart, created when you ascended, became it's own being.'' Piccolo said.  
''Sadly, he seems to have retained a lot of your power, Gohan.'' Piccolo said.  
''If only my dad was here...!'' Gohan said.  
''Goku couldn't beat him.I can't, bit if all of us team up, then we might manage something!'' Piccolo said.  
''I will give the others the senzus.'' Piccolo said, as he flew away.  
''So you want to heal them?'' SSJ2 Gohan asked, as he overheard their conversation.  
''I don't see any point in healing these insects!They are going to die eventually!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''Trunks!Eat!'' Piccolo said, as he gave him a Senzu Bean.  
''Ughh..ugghh...!'' Trunks grunted, as he swallowed the bean.  
''Thank you Piccolo!'' he said, as he stood up.  
Piccolo then flew to Vegeta, giving him the bean as well.  
''Grrrahhh..I don't need your stinking help, Namekian!'' Vegeta shouted, as he slowly stood up, angered by the fact, that he was saved by Piccolo.  
''Be happy you are alive!'' Piccolo said, before leaving to Krillin.  
After healing the human duo with the senzus, Piccolo, along with the human duo, flew to Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks, who have gathered near SSJ2 Gohan, ready to fight him.  
He then took off his weights and focused.

''So you all want to die?Well then, your wish will be granted!'' SSJ2 Gohan said, as he landed on the tip of a roof.  
All of them powered up and charged at SSJ2 Gohan, who dodged their joint attacks with ease, carelessly  
Gohan and Piccolo then charged at him alone, trying to punch him, but he did the Matrix bullet dodge, avoiding their fists.  
He then kicked them in their abs, before regaining balance on the top..  
Vegeta and Trunks tried attacking him from his left and right, but he blocked their kicks with his hands.  
Everybody but Krillin the then charged once again at SSJ2 Gohan, while he sneaked up on SSJ2 Gohan from behind.  
''Destucto-Disk!'' Krillin shouted as he tossed the disk at Gohan's evil doppelganger, who dodged it by ducking.  
The attack continued on it's straight path, flying at the good Gohan instead, who barely evaded the disc at last second, getting the loose part of his tie sliced off in the proccess.  
''Watch it, Krillin!'' Gohan shouted at Krillin.  
''That attack can kill us!Don't use it with us behind him!'' Piccolo shouted at Krillin.  
''Errr..sorry!'' Krillin said in a freaked out tone.  
SSJ2 Gohan then charged at Krillin and punched him in the stomach, sending him crashing down to the ground, knocking him out.  
''For someone so weak, you were quite a threat to me!But with that level of speed, you couldn't hit me in million years!'' SSJ2 Gohan frowned at Krillin's near-unconsious body, spitting at it.  
Gohan and Piccolo used that as opportunity and shot ki blasts at him.  
He kicked their attacks away, before grabbing Vegeta and Trunks's feet and slamming them in a rooftop.  
Gohan and Piccolo then charged at him, repeatedly punching and kicking him, getting their attacks blocked.  
Piccolo then flew back and charged up a Special Beam Cannon, before shooting it at the evil child, getting it slapped away.  
Gohan charged at him at that moment, taking the opportunity of SSJ2 Gohan being somewhat distracted.  
He tried punching his evil counterpart several times, but he either blocked or dodged the punches.  
Piccolo charged at SSJ2 Gohan from the side, but he elbowed him, making him stumble back.  
SSJ2 Gohan then charged up ki in his hand and slammed his fist in the building, destroying it to pieces and unleashing a dome of ki, blasting Gohan and Piccolo away.  
Gohan landed on his feet and hands on the ground level.  
''I know I can't match him, but I can't just give up!'' Gohan said.  
Gohan then stood up and was about to fly, when SSJ2 Gohan blasted him.  
Gohan somehow blocked that hit with his hands.  
''How about you give up?!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''My dad didn't know, what giving up meant!And so will I!'' Gohan shouted.  
''You are a stubborn trash!'' SSJ2 Gohan shouted.  
Gohan charged at his evil counterpart and punched him in the chin, budging his head a bit.  
''Haaaa!'' Gohan shouted, as he repeatedly punched SSJ2 Gohan in the chin, only budging his head.  
Gohan then charged up a Kamehameha and blasted SSJ2 Gohan point-blank in the face.  
The attack consumed SSJ2 Gohan in light, before destroying a bit of the city in the process.  
SSJ2 Gohan flew out of the smoke, unharmed by the attack.  
''No...way!'' Gohan said, shocked and stunned.  
SSJ2 Gohan then grabbed Gohan by the remains of his tie, choking him.  
''So, this was the attack, that your father was so great at, eh?!'' SSJ2 Gohan said mockingly.  
''Ugh..ugh..!'' Gohan choked.  
SSJ2 Gohan then punched the paralyzed Gohan in the chest with one hand, making Gohan spew blood on his face and then fall to his knees.  
The evil kid licked it off, before kneeing him dozens of times in the stomach.  
He then kneed Gohan harder in the stomach, ripping his tie in half in the process and therefore losing his grip on Gohan, sending him flying dozens of feet backwards, .  
SSJ2 Gohan then tossed the torn up fabric aside, before walking towards the beaten up Gohan sitting on the ground.  
''Say hello to your father for me!'' SSJ2 Gohan said, as he put up the Kamehameha stance.  
Gohan slowly stood up, panting.  
''Dodge this and you can say goodbye to your planet!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''I can't give up..Dad sacrificed himself for us!I can't let him blow up the planet!'' Gohan thought.  
''But I can't overpower him...!'' Gohan thought.  
Gohan then powered up and put up the a blocking stance, intending to take the blast for the planet.  
''Say hello to your father for me...IN HELL!'' SSJ2 Gohan shouted, as he shot the beam at Gohan.  
It hit Gohan in the chest, sending him crashing through many buildings before making him skid on the road on his stomach before ending in building.  
''Uaaaggghhhhhh!'' Gohan screamed in pain, as he was almost torn apart by the blast.  
The explosion from the Kamehameha vaporized everything around, leaving a huge crater in the middle of the city.  
''Ouch..that must have hurt!'' SSJ2 Gohan said sarcastically, as he put down his hands.  
''Kakarott's son..!'' Vegeta grunted, as he just recovered from the attacks he received earlier.  
''GOHAN!'' Piccolo snapped, as he recovered and rushed to save Gohan.  
''You want to see his charred remains?!'' SSJ2 Gohan asked, as he flew in Piccolo's way.  
''You sadistic freak, get out of my way!'' Piccolo shouted, as he ki blasted SSJ2 Gohan in the face and flew around him.  
''It won't be so easy!'' SSJ2 Gohan said, obviously unharmed by the blast.  
Piccolo was about to arrive to the place of the explosion, when SSJ2 Gohan warped in front of him.  
''Do you want me to help you meet him?'' SSJ2 Gohan asked, provoking Piccolo into attacking him.  
Piccolo punched him in the face with all of his might, but SSJ2 Gohan didn't so much as blink over his blow.  
Piccolo then retreated a little, before shooting dozens of ki blasts, missing SSJ2 Gohan every time.  
''Your aim is pathetic!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''You foolish amateur!'' Piccolo shouted, as he tossed all the ki blasts at SSJ2 Gohan.  
''What in the?!'' SSJ2 Gohan shouted in shock, as he saw all the ki blasts flying at him, cowering him instantly in a thick layer of smoke.  
''Gohan!'' Piccolo shouted, as he arrived to the place of the explosion.  
He tried looking for Gohan, but couldn't find him anywhere.  
''Gohan!Answer me!Are you alright?!'' Piccolo asked.  
''Ugghh...!'' he shouted in pain, as he got ki blasted in the back.  
''You careless green piece of trash!'' SSJ2 Gohan said, as he ki balled Piccolo into the ground.  
''I won't..let that that namek and a kid's death be my responsibility!'' Vegeta said.  
''I am not a COWARD!'' he shouted.  
He then chared at SSJ2 Kid Gohan standing in middle of the explosion site.  
''I am Prince of all Saiyans!'' Vegeta shouted, flying towards SSJ2 Gohan.  
''Make me kneel before you then, junk!'' SSJ2 Gohan replied.  
Vegeta attempted to uppercut Gohan, but he dodged.  
Vegeta then somersaulted, kicking Gohan in his shoulder to no effect.  
He then landed on the ground and charged at Gohan, punching him in the forehead to no effect.  
''Is that all you have got?'' Gohan asked, provoking Vegeta.  
''Darn you!'' Vegeta replied, ki blasting Gohan in the face to no effect, as the evil child started walking toward him.  
Vegeta then retreated after each ki blast, each shot doing nothing, before quickly charging up and firing a Final Flash, vaporizing half of the city behind SSJ2 Gohan.  
''Ugh...ugh...how do you like that, brat?!'' Vegeta asked.  
The smoke from the attack revealed Gohan unharmed, with wasteland behind him.  
''This is it?!'' Gohan asked.  
''How is this possible?'' Vegeta asked in fear.  
The kid then countered, punching Vegeta in the stomach, sending him flying through the street before crashing into a building.  
''You...bastard!'' Vegeta shouted, blasting away from the building and rushing at Gohan.  
He punched Gohan in the stomach so hard, that the surrounding building crumbled down.  
However, Gohan was unharmed.  
Vegeta pulled back his fist in shock, as he didn't harm to Gohan even with a momentum charged punched.  
''This can't be...!'' Vegeta gasped.  
''So, anymore worthless attacks you'd like to use? '' Gohan asked, provoking Vegeta even more.  
Vegeta then tried punching Gohan, but he punched him in the stomach, KO'ing him.  
''Father!I am here!'' Trunks shouted, as he flew to his father.  
''What do you think YOU will accomplish?'' SSJ2 Gohan asked.  
''You will regret this!'' Trunks shouted.  
He then transformed into a Second Grade Super Saiyan, destroying his jacket in process, but he didn't stop there.  
''Hrrrgghhhh!''' Trunks grunted, as he clenched his teeth in pressure.  
His muscles got even bigger, as his hair got bigger and spikier.  
Eventually, his muscles got so huge, that they tore off his tank top.  
His pupils almost disappeared for few seconds, as he was transforming.  
Finally, he was done transforming, not phasing his foe at all.  
He breathed in from exhaustion, as the chunks of his black tank top landed on the ground in front of him.  
''Gohan should have about the same amount of skills as I do!He shouldn't notice this form's weakness!At least I hope he doesn't!'' Trunks thought.  
''So what?'' SSJ2 Gohan asked.  
''All you did was buff up your muscles, that slow you down!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''What the?You know about this form's...?!'' Trunks asked.  
''Of course I do, you fool!'' SSJ2 Gohan replied.  
''Well then, take this!'' Trunks shouted, as he charged his fist at Gohan, only to get punched in the bare stomach very hard.  
''Ughh...!'' Trunks gasped, as he got punched out of his breath, before he spew blood.  
''Enjoy the afterlife!'' SSJ2 Gohan said, as he elbowed Trunks in the back, sending him on the ground.  
''Ugh...ugh..!'' Trunks grunted, as his muscles got way smaller and he reverted to base.  
''You barked more than you could bite, boxer-boy!'' SSJ2 Gohan snickered.  
''Now to take out the trash!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
He then flew at Yamcha standing on a roof.  
''You..you monster!'' he shouted.  
''C'mon!Entertain me!'' SSJ2 Gohan taunted Yamcha.  
''What can I do?He felled even Gohan!'' he thought, as he shook in fear.  
''Hrrghh!Forget it!Spirit Ball!'' Yamcha shouted, as he unleashed his special technique at the kid, hitting him several times with it to zero effect, much to the evil child's amusement.  
''I like that technique!Let me try!'' SSJ2 Gohan said, as he did his own, heavily suppressed version of the Spirit Ball, torturing Yamcha with it for moment, before  
making it explode into him, rendering him almost unconscious.  
''Tss..that was disappointing!'' SSJ2 Gohan said, spitting on his near-unconscious body

He then flew up in the air and landed on the top of the tallest building in the city.  
''What is wrong?!The Earth's best fighters, down on their knees already?!'' SSJ2 Gohan shouted at the beaten Z-Fighters.  
''It's amazing, how such piles of trash like you are still alive!That won't be for long!'' SSJ2 Gohan shouted.  
He suddenly heard footsteps coming from a ruined street, so he looked over to where the sound was coming from.  
''You are still alive...?!'' SSJ2 Gohan asked.

To be continued...


	2. Miracle of the United Power

**Miracle of the United Power**

In the wrecked, abandoned streets of the West City, the legendary Son Goku's son, Son Gohan, was walking slowly through the streets.  
Even though cowered in cuts, bruises and bloodstains, he wasn't about to pass out any minute now.  
His clothes weren't in a good condition either for his formal suit was destroyed from the many attacks he has taken from his evil counterpart.  
Slowly walking towards his evil look-a like, he was determined to put his evil counterpart down, no matter the amount of pain he will have to endure.

Gohan then stopped walking and stood still, staring at his enemy standing on a building.  
A sudden gust of wind blew through the wasteland, moving slightly with the young fighters' hair and clothes, or in Gohan's case, tatters.  
A lightning bolt then struck between them before the skies unleashed hailstorm upon the duo.  
''The end is near!'' Super Saiyan 2 Gohan said omniously, as another bolt struck behind him.  
Not replying, Gohan continued glaring at his evil doppelganger, enduring the hail without even flinching.

Few meters away, in another wrecked street, Piccolo was lying on the ground, in a worse condition than the boy.  
He was attempting to stand on his feet, but only managed to lift his head off the ground with his arms.  
''Gohan...you...are our...only hope!'' Piccolo thought.

On a nearby road, Vegeta was lying on the ground.  
His injuries were even worse than Piccolo's, even though he was stronger.

Few meters in front of the Saiyan Prince was lying facedown Trunks.  
His injuries were as bad as Vegeta's, if not worse.

On a nearby road, a beaten up Krillin was lying on the ground near a building, on which Yamcha was lying cowered in injuries, unconscious.

''Perhaps I can get some more enjoyment out of your suffering!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
Gohan then just continued walking forward, ignoring his evil counterpart's comment.

''Ugghh...listen!Gohan is our only chance of victory!We have to give him our energy, if he is to defeat him!'' Piccolo commanded to the fallen warriors.

''Go..han...'' Trunks grunted, as he slightly lifted himself from the ground on by his hands.  
''Don't...command..me..ugh...Namekian...'' Vegeta grunted.  
''Grhhh...Picco...lo..you...ar...e right...!'' Krillin grunted, as he barely was awake.  
''L...let...l-let's go...'' Yamcha panted, as he was struggling to stay conscious.

''Give me your energy, so I can put him down!Please!'' Gohan begged his friends, as he walked towards his evil double.

''Got...got..cha!'' Yamcha grunted, as he slowly raised his hand, before channeling his leftover ki to Gohan  
''Of..course...!'' Piccolo said, as he slowly raised his hand as well, channeling his ki to Gohan.  
''Gohan...!'' Krillin said, as he slowly raised his arm in the air, giving Gohan his ki.  
''Fine...but...ugh..Gohan!Don't fail!'' Vegeta said, as he gave his ki to Gohan, raising his hand.  
''(You earned my respect yesterday when you saved my life, kid.)'' Vegeta thought.  
''You took down Cell...you can do it...'' Yamcha said, as he finished giving Gohan his ki.  
''Do it, bro...'' Krillin said, as he finished channeling Gohan his ki.  
''Take him down...Gohan!'' Trunks said, as he finished giving his ki.  
''Gohan!Do it!'' Piccolo said, as he got done giving Gohan his ki.  
''Don't fail...brat...'' Vegeta said, as he finished giving Gohan his ki.  
All of Gohan's friends then fell unconscious.  
Gohan then powered up, and with the ki of Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin and Yamcha, charged at SSJ2 Kid Gohan with all the gathered ki in his fist.  
SSJ2 Gohan however, quickly countered with a ki blast.  
Gohan tried to punch through the blast, but failed to, making the ki blast explode in front of him.  
The explosion sent Gohan flying backwards, crashing and skidding on the ground on his stomach few meters away, before finally stopping.  
''Ugh..it's not...enough..!'' Gohan grunted.  
''Don't tell me that was your plan to beat me!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''Ugh...!'' Gohan grunted, as he slowly pulled himself to his knees.  
''Stay down!'' SSJ2 Gohan shouted, as he shot a ki blast at Gohan, blasting him into a building.

''What...do...we...do now?!'' Dende, Guardian of the Earth and Gohan and Krillin's friend said.  
Gohan slowly stood up from the remains of the building in a hunched over position.  
''Father...help!'' Gohan thought.  
SSJ2 Gohan then unleashed another ki blast at Gohan, blasting him through the building into another street.  
Gohan slowly stood up.  
''Daddy...!'' Gohan said.  
''You are persistent!'' SSJ2 Gohan said, as he flared his ki and dashed at Gohan.  
Gohan was too slow to dodge as SSJ2 Gohan clotheslined him.  
''Uaagghh..!'' Gohan shouted in pain, as his evil counterpart knocked the breath out of him.  
Gohan crashed on the ground facedown, his expression showing pain.  
SSJ2 Gohan then jumped in the air, before slamming Gohan in the back with his feet.  
''Auuughh..!'' Gohan grunted, as he felt his back getting crushed by his evil counterpart.  
The evil Gohan repeated the process multiple times in succession, before leaving the battered Gohan to fall in the rift his pounds created.

''I can't let you down Gohan!'' Dende said, trying to figure out a way to help Gohan.

Gohan slowly flew out of the rift his evil self created, panting.  
''Did you enjoy the massage?'' SSJ2 Gohan asked.  
SSJ2 Gohan then swung his arm at Gohan, sending a ki blast at him, blasting him into a building dozen meters behind him.  
Gohan slowly stood up inside of the building, that he was sent in.  
''Please...daddy...help...'' Gohan whispered, as sweat ran down his face and bare chest.  
He knew he couldn't keep this up, for his body was gonna give out.

''I have to contact Goku!'' Dende said.  
''But how...?''

In the Otherworld:  
''King Kai!There must be a way to help!'' Goku said to King Kai, as he was watching the battle the whole time.  
King Kai just shook his head.  
''Grr...Gohan!Hang on!'' Goku said.

Back on Earth:  
'' Mr Popo , is it possible to contact Goku?'' Dende asked the genie.  
''Kami in the past was able to guide Goku to King Yemma.'' Mr Popo said .  
''But I don't know, if he will permit Goku leaving the Afterlife to tangle with events that affect only the Earth.'' said the genie.

''Taking a nap?!'' SSJ2 Gohan said, as he broke through the wall next to Gohan.  
''Ugh...!'' Gohan grunted in shock.  
SSJ2 Gohan then uppercuted him through the wall, sending him crashing into a wall of the top of a skyscraper, before falling down to the road facedown.  
''Daddy!'' Gohan yelled, as he slowly pulled himself to his knees.

''King Kai!'' Goku said to King Kai.  
''No Goku!You are dead!You can't interfere!'' King Kai replied.

SSJ2 Gohan then blasted through the building and tackled Gohan into a wall of another building.  
He then repeatedly punched Gohan in the abs, ripping through the building, before punching him through the wall, sending Gohan into a wall of building.  
He then punched Gohan hard in the bare stomach, cracking the building, that Gohan was stuck in.  
''Urrgghhh..!'' Gohan grunted in pain.  
''I can't...take it anymore...'' Gohan thought, cringing in pain, as he was close to slipping into unconsciousness.

SSJ2 Gohan then pulled his fist back.  
''I am not done with you yet!Only when I rip you in half will I be finished!'' SSJ2 Gohan shouted.  
''Dad!Help me!Please!'' Gohan cried up to sky.

''Gohan!'' Goku shouted, teleporting to Earth.  
''NO!GOKU!YOU CAN'T!'' King Kai shouted.

Goku warped to the West City, went SSJ and immediately gave Gohan almost all of his ki.  
''Thank you father!'' Gohan said happily.  
SSJ2 Gohan punched Gohan, but Gohan blocked his punch, powering up and blasting apart the wall behind.  
The evil Gohan pulled his fist back.  
''Your father gave you this much ki?'' SSJ2 Gohan asked.  
''You mean our father, right?'' Gohan said, as he slowly flew in the front of SSJ2 Gohan.  
''Trash like that is not my father!'' SSJ2 Gohan said.  
''Heh, we will see if that trash is really trash!'' Gohan said.  
SSJ2 Gohan and Gohan then flew at each other and SSJ2 Gohan tried punching him, but Gohan dodged him.  
He punched SSJ2 Gohan in the stomach hard, tearing through his body.  
''Evil of my heart, be gone forever!'' Gohan shouted, as he charged up a Kamehameha and shot it.  
''Aaaarrrggghhh!'' SSJ2 Gohan yelled, as he was being vaporized by his good self's attack.  
Gohan then reverted to base form and fell down to the ground, thanks to his injuries from the battle.  
''Heh...hehh...thank you...daddy!'' Gohan chuckled, as he was about to lose consciousness.

''That's my boy!Brave enough to challenge and even beat his inner evil!'' Goku said, watching his son from the Otherworld.

After a while, Gohan slowly woke up.  
He was held in Piccolo's hands, with all of the beaten Z-Fighters gathered around him.  
''Piccolo?!'' Gohan asked.  
''I am proud of you!You saved our lives once again.'' Piccolo said.  
''Heh...heheh...!It's thanks to you and dad...!'' Gohan pointed out.  
''Even if he helped you, you were brave enough to challenge him!'' Piccolo disputed.  
''Heh..heheh...'' Gohan chuckled, before falling unconscious again.  
''Kakarot's son..this can't be...'' Vegeta said.  
''C'mon!Let's get you to Dende.'' Krillin said.

All of the Z-fighters but Vegeta then flew to Dende's Lookout.  
''Dende!'' Krillin shouted at his young Namekian friend.  
''I know.'' he replied, acknowledging the situation.  
Piccolo gently put Gohan on the floor in front of Dende, after which, the guardian healed him.  
''Thanks Dende!'' Gohan grunted, as he slowly stood up.  
''No problem, Gohan.'' Dende replied.  
''Now, what was that Gohan?'' he asked about the evil counterpart.  
''I don't know.I felt a horrible pain in my head, that then blasted out of my body and formed that evil me.'' Gohan answered.  
''Gohan has a pure heart.'' Piccolo said.  
''When he became a Super Saiyan 2 yesterday, it was filled with rage and hatred, that completely took over his mind.'' he explained.  
''When Goku sacrificed himself, his purity was able to take control, with the evil laying dormant until now.'' he continued.  
''That's why it took form of Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2.'' Piccolo finished explaining.  
''It's like me splitting into into Piccolo and Kami.'' he added.  
''Well, that explains that.'' Krillin said.  
''Anyway, where will Trunks stay, before the Dragon Balls recharge?'' Krillin asked.  
''The West City was heavily damaged by the battle, but the Capsule Corp building was left largely intact.'' Trunks answered.  
''Well, you can stay there until then.'' Krillin said.  
Krillin, Yamcha and Trunks then left, while Piccolo went inside the palace on the Lookout with Dende, leaving Gohan alone.  
''Thanks dad!'' Gohan said to the sky, hoping that his dad heard him.  
He then left the Lookout as well, going home.

Later on, Gohan and his friends gathered the Dragon Balls to restore things back to normal.

''What is your wish?!Speak!'' Shenron said.  
''I wish to restore the harm my evil counterpart caused!'' Gohan said.  
''Very well, your wish will be granted!'' Shenron replied, as his eyes flashed.  
Suddenly, the West City got restored to the way it was, along with all the victims getting revived.  
''Your wish was granted!What is your second wish?'' Shenron asked.  
''Uhhh...guys, do you have any idea?!'' Gohan asked his friends.  
''Perhaps we should wish to restore the damage the androids caused in Trunks' world.'' Krillin said.  
''Krillin...'' Trunks said.  
''Can you do that, Shenron?'' Krillin asked the dragon.  
''Only the recent damage can be undone.'' Shenron said.  
''So...you can't bring back us back in that time?'' Gohan asked.  
''No.'' Shenron replied.  
''Well, just restore the recent damage then.'' Krillin said.  
''Very well!Your wish will be granted.'' Shenron replied, as his eyes flashed.  
''The damage in the future was reversed!'' Shenron said, before he disappeared into a stream of light and the Dragon Balls scattered around the world.  
''Krillin!That was very kind of you!'' Trunks thanked Krillin for his wish.  
''Hey!I should thank you!If it weren't for you, we'd all be dead.''' Krillin replied.  
''Well, our job here is done.'' Yamcha said.  
''I am going to leave tomorrow, guys.'' Trunks said.  
''The sooner I stop the androids, the better.'' he added.  
''Right!We will see you tomorrow.'' Gohan said.

The next day, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Vegeta, Master Roshi and the Briefs said their goodbyes to Trunks, who then went back to the future, as it would have went the first time.

THE END.

Thank you for reading **Evil Inside**.


End file.
